Dexter's Kill List
Dexter's List of Kills (a separate list from The Kill Guide is a collection of all characters killed by Dexter Morgan, with possible assistance by another character (such as Lumen Pierce). The list unfortunately cannot be placed in an accurate order, as many of the victims were identified during the Bay Harbor Butcher Case by FBI Agent Frank Lundy's Task Force. The only kills that can be confirmed in number are those counted back from when Dexter confirmed his kills at 67 (who deserved to die) in Episode 501: My Bad, with Arthur Mitchell being the 67th. Counting from that point, Rankin would be 68, then Boyd Fowler was 69, and so on. However, Rankin may not have deserved to die. According to Darkly Dreaming Dexter, with the addition of Father Donovan, the total blood slide count was 37. This adds up with the series, as Dexter the victims that Dexter took blood slides from added up to a total of 46 by the end of Season 2 (until those slides were confiscated). When counting back from Trinity, it must be taken into consideration that there are time skips between Seasons, as proven between the end of Season 2 and the start of Season 3, where Dexter's box of blood slides has several slides in it, with the addition of Carnival Worker. So eyes must be kept on the box after Season 3 and Season 4's opening. At the end of Season 2, the slide number is clear, and, given that he states he has seen 67 die, one can estimate how many slides have been in the box, if that statement is true. However, Dexter only started taking blood slides after Alex Timmons, so there are a number of unaccounted victims before that point including Mary. It should also be noted that Dexter has not taken blood slides from a number of his other victims, including his brother, and then people he kills on the spot such as Dan Mendell. With the introduction of Dexter Early Cuts, some inconsistency exists in the timeline where characters are killed. Dexter claims in the series that Harry lived another year before he died, which would have been 1996 if Brian was correct, after Mary was killed. However, Gene Marshall met his end in June of 1993, which was Deb's 16th birthday. That would make her 29 at the start of Season 1, with Dexter being around her age. This is inconsistent with Brian Moser's age, which is supposed to be 38, which suggests he's actually 7 to 9 years older than his brother. However, it is highly possible that Brian was just rounding the number. A major inconsistency is that, despite Gene Marshall being killed prior to taking blood slides, he still has a blood slide in Dexter's box. Also, Dexter states during Alex Timmons' Early Cuts episode that he had killed dozens of people. However, if one does the math, and the 67 killed is correct, there should only be a few kills he has made that do not have blood slides. Dexter's hair also seems to make an inconsistency. Juan Rinez was apparently killed when Dexter had short hair, and so was Gene Marshall. Since Juan Rinez is implied to have been Dexter's second kill, and he was seen to have cut his hair before Harry's funeral, this would seemingly have to place Gene between Mary and Juan. However, it is possible that Dexter grew his hair back after his father's death, killed Marshall with it long, and then cut it again. Debra's birthday seems to fix this inconsistency. In the flashback before he kills Juan Rinez, she is seen celebrating a birthday, wearing her glasses, while Harry is alive and well. Then, in Gene Marshall's early cuts episode, Debra is seen on her sixteenth birthday, not wearing her glasses. Harry is also mentioned in past tense and not seen in that episode, so it is implied he had died by that point. This would mean that Gene Marshall was either Dexter's third, or fifth non-blood slide kill. Numbers by Season Season 2 Confirmed on Episode 209: Resistance is Futile, Dexter took samples of 46 individuals. If the math is done correctly, numbers can be determined for each victim shown within the series during the current storyline. People he had not taken blood from were Mary, Gene Marshall, Juan Rinez, Robert Milson, and Peter Thorton. The Victims (List) A separate section will have details on each of those killed, but this list is just of the names of people Dexter has killed and with a basic COD (Cause of Death). He has killed over 90 people (deserved, with several hidden in history) with a grand total of 96, known. Prior to blood slides 1. Mary - Stabbed to death 2(3/5?). Gene Marshall - Neck slit, then had head crushed by car driven by Dexter 3(2?). Juan Rinez - Stabbed in the heart by 4. Robert Milson - Stabbed in the heart 5. Peter Thorton - Neck sawed out First box 6. Alex Timmons - 1st blood slide. Stabbed in the heart by Dexter Victims with unknown blood slide order 7. Alan Matherson 8. Adam Rowe 9. Alfred Norris 10. Buck Forester 11. Cindy Landon - Sawn in half 12. Jeff Linder 13. Joseph Cepeda 14. Marcus White 15. Matt Parker 16. Michael Rose 17. Oscar Sota 18. Renzo Sansanal 19. Robert Thatcher 20. Thomas Hillstat 21. Carlos Gutierrez 22. Larry Mewer 23. Anthony Rodrigo 24. Marcetti - First kill after meeting Rita Bennett 17 unknown victims 42. Mike Donovan - 37th blood slide. Neck sawed out with Power saw 43. Jamie Jaworski - 38th blood slide. Decapitated with a Cleaver 44. Matt Chambers - 39th blood slide. Stabbed in the heart 45. Jorge Castillo - 40th blood slide. Neck sawed out with Power saw 46. Valerie Castillo - 41st blood slide. Jugular sliced with knife 47. Emmett Meridian - 42nd blood slide. Neck sawed out with Power saw 48. Brian Moser - Neck slashed; made to look like a suicide. No blood taken No Victims Between Seasons, 42 Blood slide Count so far 49. Little Chino - 43rd blood slide. Stabbed in the heart with his machete 50. Roger Hicks - 44th blood slide. Stabbed in the heart 51. Ken Olson - 45th blood slide. Decapitated with a Cleaver 52. Santos Jimenez - 46th blood slide. Dismembered with a Chainsaw 53. Jose Garza - Neck sawed out with a Power saw. No blood taken 54. Esteban Famosa - Killed off screen, possibly stabbed or had neck broken. No blood taken 55. Teo Famosa - Shot in the head, with James Doakes assistance. No blood taken 56. Lila West - Stabbed in the heart (while put on drugs, to not feel pain). No blood taken First Blood slide Box totals to 46 Second box 4 Unknown Victims 61. Carnival Worker - 5th Blood slide. Decapitated 62x. Oscar Prado - Knife turned on him in self defense (undeserved). No blood taken. 63. Fred Bowman - 6th Blood slide. Stabbed in the heart 64x. Nathan Marten - Strangled (undeserved by Code standards). No blood taken 65. Ethan Turner - 7th Blood slide. Stabbed in the heart 66. Clemson Galt - 8th Blood slide Stabbed in the heart 67x. Camilla Figg - Fed poison key lime pie (merciful killing, at her request). No blood taken 68. Miguel Prado - Strangled to death. No blood taken 69. George Washington King - Neck snapped. No blood taken 12 unknown victims (?) 82. Benito Gomez - 9th Blood slide. Stabbed in the heart 83. Zoey Kruger - 10th Blood slide. Stabbed in the heart 84x. Jonathan Farrow - 11th Blood slide (broken). Decapitated (undeserved kill) 85. Stan Beaudry 11th Blood slide. Neck sawed out with Power saw 86. Arthur Mitchell - 12th Blood slide. Beaten to death with his hammer No Kills between Seasons, 24 (or 12) blood slides 87x. Rankin - Beaten to death out of rage (possibly undeserved kill). No blood taken 88. Boyd Fowler - 13th Blood slide. Stabbed in the heart, with Lumen watching. 89. Dan Mendell - Shot by Lumen Pierce, Neck snapped by Dexter. No blood taken 90. Lance Robinson - Strangled. No blood taken 91. Cole Harmon - 1st Blood slide (Lumen). Stabbed in the heart by Dexter with Lumen watching. 92x. Stan Liddy - Stabbed in self defense. No blood taken 93. Ben - Stops his heart with a defibrillator 94. Roger - Stops his heart with a defibrillator 95. Joe Walker - Skull crushed with a hammer, and stabbed in the chest 96. Julio Benes - Throat slashed *Note: An X means an undeserved/merciful kill, thus does not count towards Dexter's "67 Deserved". This leaves a total of 86 deserved, including six more, inconsistent with Dexter's "67" theory. Therefore, as far as the writing is concerned and blood slide count, there are 92 victims. *Note: According to the commercial "Turned Upside Down", Dexter's blood slide box had 23 slides in it when he inserted the 24th (apparently Trinity's). If Trinity was the 24th blood slide he took by the end of Season 4, then the unaccounted killings in between Seasons 3 and 4 totals to 12. This brings Dexter's total kill-list (minus any killings that were done somewhere in history without blood slides) to 86 kills (deserved). The blood slide count in the commercial could be canon, judging by how specific the number is. Add that up with all the kills in Season 5 and you get 92 kills. There are still unaccounted killings between his earliest kills and Alex Timmons however, since he did not start taking blood slides until after him. *At the beginning of season 5, Dexter says he has seen 67 people who deserve to die. Despite saying see, it is highly unlikely he included ones he only saw, such as Jenna Lincoln and Billy Fleeter. The total kills amount to 92. However, if the "Turned Upside Down" commercial is incorrect, that would mean there were only 80 kills. Then, taking out the six undeserving, that leaves 74. Taking out the four deserving from season 5, that means Dexter has killed seventy people prior to season 5. This means that Dexter, while still wrong, was not far off. Prominent Victims The following are victims that held a special meaning to Dexter, or caused a special event to unfold. *Mary Mary was a woman who thought she was helping those that were weak and dying, by killing them faster. Harry pointed her out to Dexter whom took action and ended up wrapping her entire house in plastic, readying her for a kill. This one was a bit messy in the end but certainly the most meaningful. He stabs her multiple times in the chest until she is dead. Dexter did not take a blood slide from her. *Juan Rinez Juan is a pimp, a cruel pimp that treats his girls like garbage and is responsible for multiple deaths. Being one of Harry Morgan's sought after targets, Dexter thought the best way to make his father happy would be to kill Juan. So he tracked him down and Harry caught him in the act of dismembering his body in plastic, which both made the demon inside of Harry satisfied, and sickened the man holding it, who ended up committing suicide shortly thereafter. Dexter did not take a blood slide from him. *Alex Timmons Alex is a man responsible for the deaths of innocents through sniping, specifically during wartime though he did it for fun. Dexter catches onto him and it's thanks to Alex, that he starts a tradition of collecting trophies. He stabs him directly in the heart with a military combat knife and takes a blood sample. Dexter makes Alex his very first blood slide for his collection. *Brian Moser. Brian is Dexter Morgan's older brother and strangely enough, shares somewhat of a "family trait" where he murders people in a similar fashion to his brother (except with surgical, precise cuts). Brian was present at their mother's death and unfortunately ended up in an Psychiatric hospital until he was 21 years old, where he was then released and took on the alias Rudy Cooper off of a man he had killed. Brian would continue killing until he finally desired to get his brother's attention, finding out that the two of them were exactly the same. Thus, Brian started setting up clues to help Dexter recall who he was and eventually the two meet face to face (as brother and brother), with a bad ending that leaves Debra Morgan in a tragic state and Brian dead, made to look like a suicide. Dexter intended to kill Brian while he was still asleep, that way he wouldn't know what was going to hit him. He woke up however and the two shared an emotional conflict, before Dexter slit his brother's neck with a knife and left him to bleed out just like his victims. Dexter does not take a blood slide from his brother. *Santos Jimenez Santos is one of Laura Moser's Killers, specifically the man responsible for sawing her into pieces along with several other people in a shipping container. This incident would forever warp Dexter and Brian's life, turning them into serial killers, with the youngest eventually finding Santos out working in a bar. When the two finally met, Dexter played into finding out more about Santos until finally attacking him viciously and he nearly killed him, until deciding not to at the last moment. This would create a problem, as Santos followed Dexter and ended up trying to kill him, which failed and only prompted Dexter to follow him to an abandoned cabin, where Santos was sawed into pieces just like he had done to Dexter's mother long ago. Santos is the 46th (and final) blood slide in Dexter's 1st Box. *Lila West Lila is a fiery woman that introduced herself to Dexter at an NA meeting whenever he had to fess up to a false addiction to drugs (to save himself from suspicion by Rita after framing Paul Bennett). She comes off immediately as a foulmouthed woman with a British accent and a bad addiction to fire. She initially causes a terrible breakup between Rita and Dexter, that ends up with the two of them being in a relationship with Rita sitting on the sidelines. It is because of Lila that Dexter foolishly listened to her advice, ultimately changing the way he did things until he finally realized what a crazy woman she was. She ends up using both Dexter and Batista, but still feels a strong emotional connection to Dexter regardless of this, even as he kills her later on. Dexter only makes the choice to kill Lila after multiple attempts to tell her to back off (which fail), her killing of James Doakes and threatening the lives of his children, to which he responds by following her to Paris, stabbing her in the heart with a blade but insures that she doesn't feel any pain when doing so. Dexter doesn't take a blood slide from her. *Miguel Prado Miguel was Dexter's first "apprentice". He is also the brother of one of Dexter's victims. He was killed by Dexter after he killed an innocent woman and targeted Maria LaGuerta. Dexter killed him in a way similar to George Washington King. Dexter doesn't take a blood slide from him. *George Washington King Dexter originally planned to kill George King, however, he was forced to do so when King held him captive. Interestingly enough, King is the only one of Dexter's victims to tie him down, and attempt to kill him. However, Dexter escapes, and kills King by breaking his neck. Dexter does not take a blood slide from him, only because he did not have enough time to do so. *Arthur Mitchell Dexter takes a blood slide from him, making him the 12th confirmed blood slide in the second box. He is so far the only main antagonist killed by Dexter to have a blood slide taken from him. *Boyd Fowler, Dan Mendell, Cole Harmon Dexter takes a blood slide from Boyd, but not Dan. He does take a blood slide from Cole, however, he gives it to Lumen. His reason for targeting them is they are members of The Group. The other two members, Alex Tilden and Jordan Chase, are killed by Lumen. Witnessed *Jenna Lincoln - Killed by Peter Thorton, while Dexter watched from afar. *Billy Fleeter - Killed by Miguel Prado under Dexter's supervision. *Alex Tilden - Killed by Lumen Pierce under Dexter's supervision. *Jordan Chase - Killed by Lumen Pierce under Dexter's supervision. Attempted Kills *Josh - A boy who bullied Dexter when he was a teenager. Harry intervened before Dexter could kill him, and warned him that there were consequences for everything he did. *Jenna Lincoln - Dexter arrived at her house to kill her, only to discover a note, which lead him to an address, where he witnesses Peter Thorton killing her. *Jeremy Downs - Dexter attempted to kill him, but then decided not to after he told him he only killed the man because he raped him. Dexter later discovers that Jeremy was lying, and decided to go after him again. This time, however, the police arrived and arrested Jeremy before Dexter could kill him. Later, after being in custody, he kills himself in a fashion similar to how he killed his victims. *Jimmy Sensio - Dexter suffered from performance anxiety and decided to let him go, only because he was blind. He later flees town. Dexter took a blood slide from him, though, he later cleaned it when he didn't kill Jimmy. *Little Chino - Dexter accidentally woke him up when cutting his cheek, and he managed to escape. Dexter tried to kill him again, this time with a tranquilizer gun, but he knew he was coming for him, so, Dexter was attacked by his gang members. Dexter does manage to kill him later on. *Boyd Fowler - Dexter injected him, but before he could take him to the kill room, Boyd shot him with tranquilizer. Later on, Dexter does manage to kill him. *Robert Brunner - Dexter was going to kill him, until he discovered he was an ankle brace, and therefore not one of the men responsible for hurting Lumen. *Also note that Tony Tucci and Debra Morgan were both tied down by Brian and left for Dexter to kill, however, Dexter didn't even try, since neither of them fit the code. *Dexter also implied, to Doakes, that he could "unleash the beast at anytime". However, Doakes told him that he (Dexter) would "hate himself for the rest of his life". Indirect Deaths *Harry Morgan - Harry killed himself after walking in on Dexter killing Juan Rinez. *Paul Bennett - Beaten to death in prison after being sent there for using heroin, which Dexter injected into him. *James Doakes - Was killed in an explosion by Lila West, who was trying to keep Dexter from being caught. *Ellen Wolf - Killed by Miguel Prado, after Dexter allowed him to kill Fleeter. *Kyle Butler - Beaten to death by Arthur Mitchell while he was looking for the alias Dexter was using. *Rita Morgan - Killed by Arthur Mitchell while Dexter was away. Resources General Information on Victims http://www.sho.com/site/dexter/victim_files.do Category:Characters killed by Dexter